Bad Dare Day
"Bad Dare Day" is the 76th episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. This episode aired on May 3rd, 2009 on Cartoon Network. Plot A little dare between Mac and Bloo turns into a huge daring competition between the house members once Madame Foster gets involved. Mac is dared to tell Frankie that he loves her by Bloo, which makes him really upset and give other friends insane dares. Mac also dares Bloo to burn all his paddle balls, which makes Bloo mad at Mac. In the finals, Mac is dared to pretend to be Bloo. Since Mac's mad, he mocks him. Bloo does the same, then they realize that they hurt each other's feelings and apologize. Bloo then tells Mac it's not a big deal that he told Frankie he loves her in front of everyone since the world already knows, because Bloo posted it on the Foster's blog, which makes Mac angry at Bloo again. The episode ends with Mac violently attacking Bloo. Dares *Bloo to eat the expired cheese. (By Mac) *Mac to drink the nasty beverage. (By Bloo) *Bloo to take off Jimmy's shoes. (By Mac) *Mac to ruin Eduardo's tea party. (By Bloo) *Mac and Bloo to apologize to Eduardo's dolls (By Eduardo) *Eduardo to give Wilt a "flat tire." (By Mac & Bloo) *Bloo to unplug the TV. (By Wilt) *Wilt to eat Jackie Khones sandwich. (By Fluffer Nutter, failed) *Someone to steal Madame Foster's Gold-Plated Dentures. (By Jackie, failed by Mac) *Bloppy Pants to punch a friend in the butt. (By Preparation Ape, suceeded) *Preparation Ape to lay out by the pool without sunblock. (By Bloppy Pants, failed) *Bloo to draw himself a handlebar mustache. (By Rodney Squiddlebeak, succeded) *Rodney to braid Creaky Pete's beard. (By Bloo, failed) *Mac to tell Frankie that he has much affection for her. (By Yogi Boo Boo, suceeded) *Yogi Boo Boo to kiss Sam Burger. (By Mac, failed) *Coco to shred Mr. Herriman's files. (By Mac, refused) *Gumbo to eat Bloppy Pants' Mexican Cooking. (By Mac, refused) *The Unknown Friend to tattoo the Declaration of Independence on his back. (By Mac, just fainted but counts as a no) *Mac to say "Eat boogers." over the loudspeakers. (By Pisgetti, suceeded) *Mac to dress up as Madame Foster to earn cash donations. (By Iris, suceeded) *Mac to eat Don Lickles' feet. (By Don Lickles himself, suceeded) *Galoot Palooka to hackie-sack for one hour straight. (By Bloo, failed) *Myron Giant to eat a barrel of pickles (By Bloo, failed because Myron doesn't have a mouth) *Peas to knock a battery off Bloo's shoulder. (By Bloo, failed because Peas is too short) *Bloo to drop a trash can full of garbage in front of Frankie. (By Scissors, suceeded) *Bloo to blow a nose-like imaginary friend's nose. (By Pinecone Cola, suceeded) *Bloo to cover himself in peanut butter and stick to the wall. (By Shakey, suceeded) *Jackie Khones to eat a hot dog without mustard. (By Mac, Jackie quit the second he heard it) *Wilt to roll over Old Man Rivers' freshly cut lawn and NOT apologize. (By Bloo, obiviously failed) Finals Mac Vs. Bloo *Mac to get down on all fours and lick the floor clean. (By Bloo, suceeded) *Bloo to throw ALL of his paddle-balls into the fireplace. (By Mac, reluctantly suceeded) *Bloo to shake Sloppy Moe's hand. (By Mac, Suceeded) *Mac to hug Sloppy Moe. (By Bloo, suceeded) *Bloo to kiss Sloppy Moe. (By Mac, suceeded) *Mac to lick Sloppy Moe. (By Bloo, suceeded) *Bloo to marry Sloppy Moe. (By Mac, suceeded but Moe stepped down in Marriage) *Mac be as awesome as Bloo.(By Bloo, suceeded) *Bloo to put himself in someone else's shoes, i.e. Mac's. (By Mac, suceeded) **It's a tie. Trivia *Everyone laughs in amusement when Bloo and Mac mock each other, either perhaps because they feel it's true or they thought it was just sarcastic kidding. *Frankie seems hurt when the friends laugh and when Mac panics and takes back his "I love you". It's also unknown why she wasn't participating in the dares since she enjoys these sorts of things as much as the other residents of Foster's (perhaps she felt left out, too). *Bloo has names for all of his paddleballs. *Mr. Herriman is mentioned and seen, but has no dialogue. *Madame Foster doesn't let anyone touch her dentures, but when Mac explained the situation, it seemed at first that Madame Foster was going to scold the house, but she instead organized a daring contest. *The music that plays when Bloo throws his paddleballs in the fireplace is the same music that played when he threw his "pity party" in "Bloo Tube." *When Mac is searching Madame Foster's room for her gold-plated dentures, a photo of Uncle Pockets can be seen. Quotes Mac: (to Frankie) I... I like... I-I mean love, um... you. Frankie: (looks surprised, and then smiles) Oh, Mac, that's so sweet. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes that show Mac's crush on Frankie